Other Half
by StormLongbottom
Summary: How will all the Gryffindors react to Fred and George's love? After Harry's death! TWINCEST! Review please!


Disclaimer: J.K. owns them all!

Other Half

Fred and George. What's really to be said for Fred and George? Everyone knows them. Everybody loves them. Yet, besides Ginny, these two were the only two that still didn't have someone, seemingly.

Even the war ended and Harry's death was a year ago, Fred and George still couldn't find anyone worthwhile.

Heck, Fleur was about to have her first child with Bill. Charlie had found a deep-rooted love with Katie Bell. Yes, the same Katie Bell that had played Quidditch with the boys so long ago. Hermione was becoming very close to her wedding day with Ron. Even Percy had found someone, surprisingly. That was Lavender Brown. No one really knew how it happened, though. But poor little Ginny still hadn't the heart to date anyone since Harry was gone. She spent a lot of time moping in her room.

Of course, Fred and George used their humor to try to cheer her up. Still, she hadn't cracked a smile. Everyone was worried about her.

All the Weasleys moved back into the Burrow. Mr. Weasley had gotten a raise at the Ministry of Magic. So, they all fixed up the Burrow. There were now seven bedrooms and three bathrooms. Fred and George still shared a room. They also still had their shop, which they hired Lee Jordan, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas to work at, so they could spend more time at home. Actually, the shop was doing quite well. Most of the wizarding children knew that Filch would ban most of their products. That was even better for business.

Speaking of Hogwarts, Hagrid left to e with Madam Maxime. Charlie took over for him in Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione filled the open position in Transfiguration, even though she hadn't finished school. That didn't really matter though. Slughorn went back to potions. And Tonks filled DADA.

The Weasleys were actually going to be hosting an outdoor part of old members of Gryffindor to celebrate the reopening of Hogwarts. But anyone could bring anybody outside of Gryffindor, if desired.

* * *

Late one night Fred and George were listening in on a conversation that Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Fleur were having. 

"We've got to find someone for Ginny and the twins. None of them have been acting normal." Hermione said.

"With all the Gryffindors coming tomorrow, there'll have to be someone." Ron said.

"Yeah, maybe Ginny will get back with Dean or give Neville a shot." Bill said.

"Maybe this isn't right for us to talk about. Maybe they're okay on their own." Fleur debated.

Fred and George got bored and quit listening.

"Hey Fred!"

"Yes, George."

"Have you ever–"

"Thought us normal?"

"No." They said together.

"They don't realize we are already a couple." Fred grimaced.

"Don't be sad, love."

"I'm afraid what they'll think." So typical Fred. He was always more of a worrier than George. George always supposed it was because Fred was more passionate than George.

George pulled Fred into him closely, embracing him. Then, he lightly kissed his twin on the forehead. "Don't worry, bro, I've got you. If they all disown us, then we'll just leave this place. At least we'll still have one another."

"Yes," Fred's heart sank. "Maybe the boys will come clean." A small flash of desperation came across Fred's eyes.

"The boys!" George grinned.

Fred's head dropped down. Sometimes George seemed so inconsiderate at times. But Fred knew that George only cared for him.

George lifted Fred's head up. "Don't worry about this, please. I love you too much to see you this stressed out."

Fred's eyes glazed over with tears. He leaned his head in and kissed his twin, passionately.

"Weasleys, dinner's ready!" Molly yelled.

George sighed. It wasn't often that Fred felt safe enough to do anything to show affection much more deep-rooted than being brothers.

George adjusted his erection, the followed Fred downstairs to eat dinner.

Dinner was like it had been for years in the Weasley home. Everyone talked loudly. Some, like Ron, talked with food in their mouths, making Molly yell not to talk with their mouth full. One think was much different this night though. Fred was extremely quiet and looking at George tenderly. It was that very moment that Ginny noticed her older twin brothers' love for one another. The room got completely quiet as everyone stared at Ginny smiling for the first time in over a year.

After dinner, Fred and George cuddled up closely in their room. They had decided, no matter what, they were going to tell everyone the truth.

"_Silencio_." George put a silencing charm on the room. An evil grin came across his face.

"No George! We are not having sex!" Fred pursed his lips together.

"Fred, we've never even tried." George moped.

"Why do you always push this?" Fred's temper flared.

"Like this?" George pushed Fred's belly button. Then, he started tickling his twin. It seemed likely that George was never going to stop. But, due to the fact that Fred was screaming, George finally stopped.

As Fred tried to catch his breath, George moved in close to Fred's ear. "You know. I wasn't trying to have sex with you. You've been worried about you all day. Fred, I love you." He kissed the other red head's ear.

"I love you too, George, my sweet." He ran his fingers though George's hair.

* * *

The two boys woke up in each other's arms. They smiled at one another. Then they realized that it was the day of the Gryffindor party. 

They both went to the bathroom. Fred took a shower, while George prepped himself. Then, vis versa.

Naturally, Lavender, Hermione, and Katie were there early. By noon, Angelina, Alicia, Colin, Denis, Parvati, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lupin, Tonks, and Wood showed up.

Soon enough the idea of having a Quidditch game between the Weasleys and the others. Percy and Lavender didn't want any part in the game. The decision was made for who would be playing. For Seeker, Ginny verses Colin. For Beaters, Fred and George verses Seamus and Dean. For Chaser, Bill, (who has never played a real game) Charlie, (who was use to being Seeker) and Author verses Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. For Keeper, Ron verses Oliver.

Before the balls were set free by Molly, the referee, George pulled Ginny to the side, telling her that she had to catch the snitch, to win for the Weasleys.

When the game started and all the balls were set free, George immediately hit a Bludger toward Katie. She dodged it. Angelina had the Quaffle. She flew over to the goal. Ron missed. Ten points to the other team. Lee was commenting. Of course, he was biased to the Weasleys because his best friends were on the team. Seamus hit a Bludger off toward Ginny. Oliver blocked a throw from Bill. The game went on until Ginny finally catching the Snitch, helping the Weasleys win by ten points.

Everyone was jolly after the game.

Fred and George went off on their own. Sensing something, Lee followed them.

"When?" Fred has his worried look again.

"When, what?" Lee asked, making the boys jump.

"Lee! Sneaking up on us?" George yelled.

"That would be a first then." Lee looked at them. "What's going on?" His eyes darted between the two.

"We're making an announcement later. Please, leave it at that, for now." Fred stressed.

George put his arm around Lee. "You're our best friend."

"I know. I love you two like brothers." Lee put both arms around the two boys.

Molly yelled out that the meal was ready.

Before everyone got to start eating, Ron, who was usually the first to dig in, stood up, banging a fork on his glass goblet.

Everyone cast their attention on Ron.

"There is one thing that I think we should all think about before we eat. The reason we are all gathered here today is because of Harry Potter." Slight gasps came from the others. "I had always looked at Harry as a sixth brother." Some Weasleys chuckled. "He gave us all a new life. Let's just remember him today." Ron sat down.

Ginny stood up. "I loved Harry with all I had in me. Love is more powerful than anything all the magic that we possess. I see it sitting here today. Mum and Dad. Ron and Hermione. Bill and Fleur. And others. Love should be shared, not hidden."

Fred and George were about to stand up when Dean and Seamus actually did.

"We must tell you all, now, that we're together." Seamus said calmly.

"We do very much love one another." Dean said. Then the two kissed.

Lavender and Parvati cooed. Ron turned white. The older Gryffindors gasped. All was silent, until Neville got up and hugged the both of them, in good cheer.

Fred stood up. For, he knew it was the twin's turn.

Ginny looked up at her older brother, hopefully.

Fred just looked down at George and the only thing he could say was, "I love you, George. You're truly my other half."

George stood up and hugged his brother. Both boys were trembling. Unexpectedly, Ginny stood up and hugged them too. She was crying. "I'm happy for you both. I love you both, dearly!" Ginny cried. She had known all along about her older brothers.

Hermione tried to stop Ron from getting up, thinking that he was going to do something stupid. But he still got up and hugged his already hugging siblings. He knew that if Ginny was happy with their love, that it wasn't something to be disgusted by, though it was a little unnerving, but something to be respected and unquestioned.

Soon, everyone was up and hugging everyone, crying over all the drama. Everyone, except Molly. Then, they ate. Molly kept casting angry glances at her twin boys. The twins just ignored her though.

Lee told the twins that he had always knew they had a special bond and that he was happy for them too.

With Harry's death, everything was suddenly okay. Some things are hard to come to terms with, but sometimes those things create understanding. Both the gay relationships were like that. Lupin and Bill being werewolves wasn't understood, but accepted by Tonks and Fleur. This was really no different.

After so long, people started leaving. They all had bidding goodbye. Fred and George walked up the hill to watch the sunset, with some people being left. Ginny and Neville ended up following them.

The two sat on either side of the twins. No one said anything for a long time. They all just basked in the beauty of the sunset.

Finally, Fred broke the silence. "You know, Harry gave us his winnings from the Triwizarding Tournament to start the joke shop."

Neville and Ginny just gaped at them.

"He's a good guy." George said.

They all nodded.

"I believe Harry's the reason I was meant to be in Gryffindor. He, Ron, and Hermione helped me to be brave." Neville expressed.

"I still feel him." Ginny said as the wind blew though her hair.

There was a long silence as they all watched the sunset. George put his arm around his twin. Their heads rested against one another. Ginny rested her head on George's shoulder, who didn't mind because he knew Ginny was truly happy for them. Meaning it was the first time she had been happy in a long time.

Fred whispered in George's ear, "Neville?" Who looked like he was the loneliest person in the world.

George nodded.

Fred put his arm around Neville, puling him in close. Neville put his head on Fred's shoulder.

No one needed to say anything to realize that a new, strong friendship was made. The night was perfect. The four laid back and looked at the stars, making pictures by connecting them. And not the same pictures they had learned in astronomy. Fred lay on George's chest.

Before too long, Ginny invited Neville to stay the night, which he agreed to, happily. And they all went inside for the night.

Being in their room, Fred looked dreamily at George.

"Yes, baby?"

"_Silencio_." Fred now put up the silencing charm. Then, he grabbed his brother's waist and pulled him in close. He sensually kissed George, pushing him back to the bed. The kissing became very heated. George was running his fingers though Fred's hair. Fred was now on top of him, unbuttoning George's shirt. This made George just stop. "Fred?"

"Shut up and go with it." Now, to anyone else, this looks like Fred was being mean, but George knew that his brother was letting passion take him.

He kissed down George's chest. Soon enough, George was completely naked. Fred kissed all over George's body. Then he went down and started sucking on George's seven inch throbbing penis. George let out moans. Right before George could cum, Fred stopped. He came back up and kissed George. George flipped him over and started to undress Fred. George started to mock what Fred had done, only he started licking Fred's opening. Fred screamed out in pleaser. George took Fred's penis in hand and started slowly pulling it back and forth. Then, George came up and started putting his penis in Fred's opening. Though the pain was horrid, Fred didn't let George know at all. It wasn't long before the pain stopped and pleaser took over. He was screaming George's name. George came in Fred's opening. Then, he went down of Fred and finished him off too.

* * *

The next morning, the boys woke up in each other's arms, happily. That was going to change though. 

They went downstairs for breakfast and their mom was angrily sitting at the table.

"I'm very disappointed with you two. How could you just go and tell everyone without telling me about it first?" Molly crossed her arms.

The two boys sat down. "Mum, we didn't know how you would react." Fred said.

"Still, you should have been smarter to do that to me. I was completely embarrassed."

"Do you want us to leave?" George asked.

"No, they will not be leaving. Mum, you wanted every back in the house as a family. Just because they love differently than most other do does not make it alright for you to kick them out of here." Ginny said, as she and Neville descended the staircase.

"Ginny, this isn't your place to talk."

"Do you want me to go back to being unhappy? I'm happy so-long as they are happy." Ginny crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Ginny, I love you, but I've got to talk to these two."

"Mrs. Weasley, if I can say something." Neville butted in.

She just looked at him.

"These two are your sons. They are special. It doesn't matter how they love, only that you should be happy that all your family is intact. You know my parents are insane. I would give anything to have them know me and for me to know them from their selves."

Molly left the room with a tear in her eye.

Fred and George got up and hugged Neville. Ginny kissed him on the cheek.

After that day, Molly never said anything about their love again. All went back to happiness. Love grew in the wizarding world. And Hogwarts was reopened. All was normal again.


End file.
